1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agent for protecting against renal failure or insufficiency which comprises as the active ingredient D-glucaro-1,5-lactam or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a drug for protecting against renal failure or insufficiency induced by a chemotherapeutic agent which is more or less nephrotoxic to the kidney, and especially this invention is directed to a drug for preventing renal failure induced by an aminoglycosidic antibiotic such as the kanamycins and 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B. This invention further relates to a process for protecting against renal failure or insufficiency in animals or humans which is induced by oral or parenteral administration of aminoglycosidic antibiotic.
2. Description of the prior art
Aminoglycosidic antibiotics such as kanamycin A, kanamycin B, 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B and gentamicin are widely used as antibacterial agents which are remarkably effective for therapeutic treatment of the infections caused by gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria and acid-fast bacteria. However, it has been stated that administration of aminoglycosidic antibiotic such as neomycins, kanamycins, streptomycin and gentamicin may frequently induce renal failure or insufficiency in humans as a main side-effect. It is known that various indicators of the degree of renal dysfunction become worse as the amount of aminoglycosidic antibiotic given to patients increase. It is also known that precaution must be taken when an aminoglycosidic antibiotic is given to such a patient suffering from renal failure.
To protect against or reduce renal failure or insufficiency induced by aminoglycosidic antibiotics is very beneficial in clinical practice. For instance, the "Journal of Antibiotics" Vol. 29, No. 2, pages 187-194 (February 1976) describes some tests where aceglactone (namely, 2,5-di-O-acetyl-D-glucaro-1,4;3,6-dilactone) and its related compounds such as D-glucaro-1,4;3,6-dilactone, sodium D-glucaro-1,4-lactone and sodium D-glucaro-3,6-lactone are administered to rats in an attempt to prevent against or reduce renal failure induced by aminoglycosidic antibiotics.